


Sleep Next to Me

by vampirevat



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Like 2 years, M/M, Rain, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, The Avengers - Freeform, and also sad, awkward bruce, bruce is a sad boye, bruce is the little spoon, cuddly boyez, hes a mess, theyre so in love its disgustingly cute, this is way after infinity war, thor is soft, thorbruce, thruce, two sneaky gay boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirevat/pseuds/vampirevat
Summary: It's been two years after Thanos had come to Earth, and Bruce Banner still has trouble sleeping.





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually the first fic i ever wrote it was on a plane ride and it was poorly written because i didnt sleep for two days and its rushed and not really proof-read beforehand so i hope its not too terrible. i was afraid the people sitting next to me on the plane were gonna see what i was writing lmao

Bruce woke slowly, rubbing his eyes and rolling all over his bed, sleepily groaning to himself. It was unlike most nights, where he would often wake up in a cold sweat, panting and scared. He sat up, expecting to feel a sense of danger in the cold night.

 

But it was only quiet.

 

It seemed strange to Bruce that nothing in particular woke him up this time. He checked the clock, it read 4:32 A.M.

Deciding he might as well get up, Bruce rolled off his bed, stretched, and headed down to the lab to check up on his latest study.

It was just a small investigation, something to keep Bruce from being bored. He was researching the growth of the Wakandan wildflower, the Black Panther fruit that gives the individual heightened senses and powerful abilities.

 

Quickly getting bored, Bruce treads down into the kitchen to make coffee, only to be scared half to death as he is suddenly greeted by Thor running straight into him in his beeline to the coffee machine.

 

"What the fuck! You scared the shit out of me man what the hell are you doing in here!?" Bruce shouted.

 

"My apologies, Banner, I did not know you would be awake at such an hour," replied the Norse god. He flushed in embarrassment and quickly side-stepped out of Bruce's space.

 

He sighed, feeling shame wash over him.

 

"I'm sorry Thor, I just got a little freaked out," Bruce whispered. "Nobody is usually awake at this time, and I wasn't expecting you of all people- gods- whatever, to be here too."

 

Thor smiled. "It is all right my friend. Do you wish to make that Midgardian dirt water you had been staring at? I shall join you," he beamed.

 

Bruce chuckled.

Gods, he was dying. How is it possible for this towering Greek statue made of muscle could be so stupidly adorable?

 

"Sure, Thor," Bruce said softly, "and its called 'coffee'. Who on Earth told you it was 'dirt water'?" he snorted.

 

"Well, Stark did." the blonde said confidently.

 

Bruce giggled again and led Thor back into the kitchen, prepping the coffee machine.

 

"So how come you're even up at this time?" he questioned nervously.

Bruce was never one for small talk, especially if it was to engage with the gorgeous thunder god before him.

 

Thor paused for a moment, then snapped back into reality when he saw Bruce glance over his shoulder, expecting an answer.

"Oh, um, I could not sleep. I awoke to the sound of the rain and thought I had heard something", he lied.

 

Bruce thought for a moment. The rain was barely audible, but Thor seemed uncomfortable, so he decided not to push it. He set the coffee machine on and sat down in front of Thor.

 

There was a painfully awkward silence, the coffee machine's soft hissing being the only noise in the room besides the very faint patter of rain outside.

 

Thor stared down at the table while Bruce focused on the window.

 

The rain paired with the light blue of the sky's dawn against the window made it look as if it were the evening, just after the sun had set. But it was a new day, and the morning seemed scary after a long night and few mere hours of sleep.

 

Bruce spoke first.

 

"Are you okay?" he asked carefully.

 

"What would cause you to ask such a question?", Thor replied, voice soft and low.

 

"You seem unsettled. Did you even sleep at all tonight?"

 

"...No."

 

Bruce sighs.

 

_This is a stupid idea_ , he thinks.

 

"Do you want to come back to my bed and sleep with me?" he asks, then quickly interuppts himself "not in that way I mean I just, I can't sleep either and I thought maybe if you have some company you could-"

 

"Banner, of course I would like to."

 

Bruce stopped breathing. _He what._

 

"You mean," he stuttered, "you'd want to?"

 

This must be some mistake, he was going to use delusion because of the lack of sleep as his excuse if Thor had (assumedly) said no, but Bruce wasn't expecting this.

 

"Well, yes," the blonde said casually, "since you have offered."

 

_Okay_

 

"Okay," Bruce stutters, "uh yeah okay let's um, yeah let's just go it's down here-" he cuts himself off and stands to lead Thor back down the hallway to his room.

 

They both completely abandoned the coffee.

 

-

 

Bruce just stares.

 

He knows he should be asleep by now but he's still in shock that the god had actually agreed and is now in Bruce's bed.

 

Thor is breathing softly, the occasional puff of air landing on the scientist's face. He had stripped down to boxers and a thin t-shirt, while Bruce still has sweatpants and a tank top on.

 

Bruce is positioned stiff as a board, but only an inch apart from the other man, watching intently. Thor is lazily half-sprawled on the bed, sound asleep, probably way more relaxed than Bruce.

 

He keeps staring. He feels creepy, but he can't help it.

 

Thor is just so beautiful.

 

Every smooth inhale, every shaky exhale, the way he tucks his arm under his pillow, the occasional flutter of those gorgeous golden lashes, everything.

 

Bruce feels awful for staring.

 

Suddenly, Thor snorts a little and yawns. Bruce panicks and turns around to pretend he's asleep when he obviously isn't.

 

_shit shit shit shit shi-_

 

"Banner?" Thor's sleepy voice croaks as he sits up slightly, resting on his elbow.

 

Bruce is praying he somehow tricked Thor into thinking he's actually asleep. His mind is going a mile a minute.

_Oh god what if he saw me?? Jesus he probably knows I was staring at him too and now he's gonna probably kick the shit out of me dammit._

 

Instead there's silence.

 

Then Bruce feels a big, strong arm wrap around his middle and a leg tuck in between both of his. He tenses for a millisecond but regains his composure and relaxes.

His brain however, is going off the fucking rails.

 

_Jesus holy fucking shit Thor is fucking spooning me oh my god what the fuck shit fuck fuck this isnt happening oh my god-_

 

His thoughts are interrupted by Thor's soft sigh. The god relaxes and snuggles closer to the smaller man.

 

Bruce is pretty sure his soul leaves his body.

 

His brain manages to stop overloading and so he decides to hug Thor's huge arm, wrapping his significantly smaller hands over the large mound of muscle. The god responds by pushing his face against the back of Bruce's neck and smiling.

 

Four minutes later, Bruce is fast asleep.

 

-

 

When Bruce wakes up, his first instinct is to tug Thor closer.

He feels around for the familiar muscled arm, but feels nothing. He whips around and nearly sighs in relief. He didn't leave.

 

Thor is perched at the other end of the bed, back facing the scientist. He doesn't speak, just sits.

 

"Thor?-"

 

"I should have been more honest with you last night, Banner."

 

Bruce is silent, letting Thor interrupt him. He scoots closer up the bed to look him in the eye.

 

"I've been-," the god hesitates, voice wavering. He looks away then stares back at Bruce, "I have been experiencing night terrors. Every night I dream of Thanos, and Loki, and-" Thor chokes up and wipes at his eyes, well, eye.

 

"Hey, hey, now it's okay," Bruce soothes, "they're just nightmares, Thor, they'll go away..." He gets closer and hugs Thor's torso. The god's arms fall heavily and squeeze Bruce back, holding him close and breathing in deeply.

 

"Last night, although I had only gotten a few hours of rest, were the most I had slept in weeks," Thor mumbles into Bruce's warm back, "so I owe you a favor, to show my thanks."

 

"Oh Thor, you don't need to do any favors for me, you giant dork," Bruce scoffs.

 

"Are you sure?" Thor says, even quieter than before, burrowing his face further into the scientist's back.

 

"Positive," Bruce yawns.

 

"Alright then," Thor untangles himself from the octopus grip he had on Bruce, "may I do one last thing, then?" he asks.

 

"Sure, go for it," the smaller man barely registers Thor's uncertain voice, completely consumed by exhaustion and butterflies in his stomach.

 

Thor gently takes Bruce's face into both of his hands. Bruce's breath hitches as Thor leans in and-

 

"What are you doing?" Bruce quietly whispers, eyes wide, clearly panicking.

 

Thor leans back, stammering.

 

"My apologies, I-" he flushes, "I thought- I um-" he doesn't finish, just stands up abruptly.

 

But before he can leave, Bruce grabs his arm.

 

"Thor wait I didn't mean-"

 

"No, Banner I clearly misjudged I-"

 

"Thor please don't go I just-"

 

Bruce sighs angrily, grabs even more of the blonde's arm, and hauls him into a kiss, smashing their mouths together.

 

Thor gasps, eyes huge, but doesn't back away. Bruce's eyes are squeezed shut as he keeps his hard grip on Thor's arms, kissing the taller man with everything in him.

 

The god finally relaxes, and leans more into the kiss, cupping Bruce's face again with one hand, and winding his unoccupied arm around his waist.

 

They finally break apart, both gasping for air, red as an Iron Man.

 

Thor is still holding onto Bruce, while Bruce has finally released the god's arms and instead keep his hands on the other's waist. They stare at each other, still panting a little.

 

They kiss again, softer this time, pouring affection and sweetness into the kiss as their mouths slot together. After the need for oxygen again, they break apart slowly, pressing their foreheads together.

 

Bruce grins, and Thor smiles.

 

"So," Bruce sighs dopeily, "want coffee?"

 

Thor laughs, his voice like rolling thunder, and tackles Bruce back onto the bed, peppering kisses all over his face.

 

"I would love nothing more."


	2. Good Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has to continue, but the rest of the Avengers are wandering about. So what the hell are they supposed to do now?
> 
> aka bruce and thor dont really want the avengers to know about their relationship yet

After a peaceful night of half-sleep and very long morning making up for the lack of it, Thor decides to unstick himself from Bruce's body. Bruce groans sadly and tries to wrap his hands around the thunder god's arm again, but Thor - no matter how badly he wants to continue cuddling Bruce - turns away.

"Banner, we must arise, our friends are most likely confused as to why they have not seen us awaken yet." Thor tells the clingy, small, and tired pile of scientist on the bed.

Bruce whines. "But you're so warm and I wanna sleep for 80 more years."

Thor chuckles at the statement, then slides down the bed to grab Bruce by his ankles.

"What are you doing?" Bruce looks up groggily to see the god at his feet, smiling mischeviously.

Thor doesn't reply, just pulls on Bruce's legs until he's sliding all the way down the bed, then is suddenly scooped into Thor's big arms. He yelps in shock, giggling and squriming, demanding to be put down.

"Never!" Thor shouts giddily. He folds Bruce over his shoulder and begins running around his room, Bruce laughing and bouncing over his back, gasping for air. Thor finally slows down to gently place the wheezing scientist back on the edge of the bed, both of them still giggling, blushing and smiling lovingly at one another. Thor can't help it, so he leans down to kiss Bruce with as much love as he can pour into it as possible.

Bruce sighs into the kiss, letting it drag on as they lazily make out, gently placing each other's hands on their waists, shoulders, everywhere.

They part, and Thor looks down to see Bruce leaning against him like a wall, hugging his waist and wrapping his legs around his knees. He's like a sleepy koala bear, and refuses to let go of Thor until he's physically pushed off. Bruce plops backward onto the bed, the blonde joining him. They twine their fingers together and just breathe.

It's still raining (pouring, to more accurately describe it) and Thor counts every third drop, the one specific pattern of the rain hitting the bottom of the gutter as it overflows. He sighs and turns to Bruce.

"So, what do you think we should we do today?" he asks.

Bruce thinks for a moment. The day has to continue, but the rest of the Avengers are wandering about. So what the hell are they supposed to do now?

"Um, if you wanted, we could go down to my lab and I could put on a movie. I have a projector and a screen, it's raining pretty hard so there's not much else to do," Bruce suggests, "but we should go down at different times, in case Tony or whoever else sees us, you know?"

Thor can tell that the man is nervous, hell, he is too. He doesn't wish to tell any of the Avengers about his relations with Bruce. He can't describe it, but right now, when they have eachother all to themselves without anyone else on Earth to care, he feels safer than he's ever been.

"I would enjoy that very much, Banner," Thor nods, "And I agree on your suggestion to leave at different times. I also wish to not be... discovered."

They decide to go through with Bruce's movie plan, and after a couple of more kisses and Thor just go already you'll see me in literally two minutes! Thor walks down the hallway as casually as he can appear to be, trying his hardest to look inconspicous. Only a few more feet and he'll be in Bruce's lab-

"Oh, good afternoon Thor! Where have you been?" a familiar archer's voice teases.

Blast. He knew he wouldn't make it without being stopped. Thor turns around, facing Clint and putting on his most serious I-am-a-god-goddammit face on.

"I have been engaged in a most brutal and serious battle since early this dawn," he lies smoothly. Clint is as charmed as a snake with a flute when it comes to Thor's tales of battle, especially on different realms. Clint takes the lie a little too seriously, and begins asking questions, prodding at Thor's arms and demanding to see the remains of the "poor thing that decided to fuck with Thor Odinson".

The thunder god laughs dryly, trying his damndest to think of an excuse to just leave already. He needs to be in Bruce's lab soon so the timing is right. While he's trapped in his thoughts, Thor doesn't realize that Clint had noticed his change in posture, and begins to click back into reality for a moment.

"Hey... why are you heading down to Bruce's lab?" the archer catches on, his tone of voice laced with curiousity and confusion.

Thor thinks it's all over, he's figured it out and now he's let Bruce down and oh gods he fucked everything up and now Bruce is going to be so disappointed in him and-

"Ohh, I know," Clint smiles. "You think I haven't seen it? Huh, Thor?"

He's panicking now, trying to form a sentence but is left stuttering and stammering in place. I'm so sorry Bruce-

"It's his secret stash. I know that green motherfucker is hiding a mini fridge in there but I swear to god everytime I look for it, I can never find the damn thing," Clint huffs out. "You guys must have some extra special stupid bro bond between you and the Hulk because you always walk out of there with a handful of snacks."

Thor almost cries. He doesn't even sigh in relief, just sets his face straight to build up on the lie. "Ah yes, I have believe you have caught me, Hawkeye. For you are correct, I am going there right now to aquire more sugary and unhealthy confections," he weakly chuckles.

Clint playfully slaps his arm, "I thought I told you to call me 'Clint' from now on," he walks towards the kitchen, "and bring me back some thin mints!" he shouts from the distance.

Thor laughs out an agreement, then sprints to Bruce's lab, crashing through the doors and hiding behind a table in the corner.

-

Bruce checks the time - 12:35 PM - and it's perfect, Thor should be in his lab by now. He carefully tiptoes out of his room, and he realizes he's probably going to get caught, considering he's sneaking out of his own room. As if the scientist could predict the future, he glides down the hall and past the kitchen, and gets stopped by none other than-

"Natasha?" Bruce is startled by the agent's sudden appearence.

"Hey Bruce," she smiles, wrapping him in a hug, "it's been a while, huh?"

"Y-Yeah it's been like a month, where have you been?" Bruce is confused. He hasn't seen Nat since she left a month ago, claiming she had the perfect opportunity to strike a small Hydra base near Greenland. Since then, she's regained her signature red hair, but this time its braided, holding her hair back from her soft and serious face.

"The Greenland mission got a little off-course, we had to scatter due to one stupid ass newbie getting caught by a guard and it took forever to regroup," she sighs in annoyance, "but we managed to make it back in one piece." she ends with a smile.

Bruce chuckles awkwardly. He needs to make it back to the lab, Thor's probably waiting and getting impatient.

"Well I uh- we need to definitely catch up later I-I have to um," he gestures to the doors only a few yards away, "lab." he poorly finishes.

"Yeah, that's alright, I'd love to catch up soon too, I hope your newest experiment or whatever goes well," Natasha smiles, all too sugary-sweet for a deadly Russian spy. Bruce always figured she was a little extra nice to him, with all the flirting and all, but since then understood Bruce wasn't ready for a relationship and happily agreed to staying friends.

"It was really nice seeing you again Nat." Bruce finishes.

"You too, Bruce." she replies.

He hugs her once more then makes his way to the lab.

-

Thor taps his fingers against the tabletop, looking around the surface and imagining what objects serve a purpose for what. He gives into curiosity and fiddles with some glass object, it's thin neck and round end holding some sort of purple liquid. He sniffs it, and is surprised to find out it smells more of flowers rather than a stinging chemical.

He plays around with some other metal instruments on the table, observing them and flicking them with his fingers.

Bruce suddenly walks in, catching Thor about to stick a scalpel up his nose.

"Stop! Stop! What are you doing?!" Bruce clamors in, tripping over loose wires and grabbing the dangerously sharp object from the blonde's hands.

Thor steps back in shock, "What is the matter, Bruce?"

"Jesus, Thor you could've sliced your face open," he laughs hysterically, "this is a scalpel, it's extremely sharp. What the hell were you doing with it?" he holds up the scalpel, checking to see if there's any blood on it in case Thor accidentally cut himself with it.

"I did not understand its function, and I was curious to see what it's used for." Thor says all too seriously, brow furrowing.

Bruce drops the scalpel back on the table and sighs, chuckling into his hand and dropping himself in Thor's arms, hugging his waist loosely.

"Thor you're so cute." Bruce says into his shirt, rubbing his face into his chest.

"Thank you..?" the god blushes, hugging him back and resting his head on top of Bruce's curls.

"Come on dork," the scientist takes his hand, "let's watch something."

-

Two hours later, Bruce is laying on top of Thor, shedding a tear as they watched the end scene of Kung Fu Panda 2. They watched the first one, and agreed on watching the sequel immediately afterwards. They did it for shits and giggles, Bruce "hacking" into Tony's Netflix, seeing those only two movies that popped up on "Best picks for Supreme Bitch, Fucking Leader of the Avengers".

They also had a good laugh at Tony's account name.

After skipping the credits and going back to the search menu, Thor lets Bruce stretch for a little bit, releasing him out of his arms to let him stand up from their makeshift pillow fort. It was weak due to the of the lack of pillows, so it was a sad setup made up of a couple sheets and blankets, and three couch cushions spread out over the floor.

Bruce walks over to a small divot in the wall, tapping a pattern on it, then pressing numbers on the keypad that shifted out of a panel. The keypad beeps and a door slides out of place from the wall, revealing a refridgerator. Bruce grabs two sodas and a cupcake and closes the fridge with his foot, hands full. He tosses one of the drinks to Thor and drops down next to him, stuffing his face with the junk food.

Thor sips the carbonated beverage and watches Bruce finish the cupcake in four bites. Impressive.

"Ah yes," Thor remembers aloud, "Bruce, beloved, do you have 'Thin Mints?', our friend Clint requested some."

Bruce snorts. "Yeah right," he says around a mouthful of chocolate frosting, "that asshole has like three boxes in his room, he just wants mine because he's greedy and knows I keep them fresher than his." Bruce swallows. "Our 'friend' is a snack thief. That's why I installed the keypad and hidden safe." he says proudly.

Thor chuckles at the innocent war his- friend? Boyfriend? had started with the archer. Thor's sudden conflict on what to call Bruce washes over him, and he decides to test the waters.

"My genius boyfriend," he sighs, collecting frosting from the corner of Bruce's mouth with his thumb.

Bruce blushes bright red for a moment, then says with triumph, "Damn straight." He smiles, crossing his arms.

Thor smiles back brightly, then leans in to kiss Bruce's cheek.

"Can we watch something actually good now?" Thor asks against his stubbly cheek.

Bruce scoffs in fake offense, slapping a hand over his chest. "I'll have you know both Kung Fu Panda's one and two are cinematic masterpieces," he says boldly. "But yeah seriously we should watch something else, I hated the third one," he finishes with a laugh.

Thor laughs too, leaning back into the couch cushions and settling next to Bruce as he flicked through the options on display. Thor listens to the rain, still pouring and seeming to not stop for even a second. He wonders how long it'll last.

Bruce nudges Thor, "What about Kubo and the Two Strings?"

"What's that?"

"I dunno, some clay movie about this kid who lost his eye."

Thor hums in approval, lightly touching his glass brown eye. "Yes I think I'll enjoy this film," he states.

They huddle closer together, wrapping around eachother's arms and legs, Bruce resting his head on Thor's broad chest and Thor's arms tightly hugging Bruce's small frame against his. They settle in and turn on the movie, the faint sounds of rain outside a pleasant white noise.

-

Thor wakes up with a stale taste in his mouth, rolling over in his bed to happily find a sleeping Bruce. They decided to swap rooms every once in a while, and last night they decided on sleeping in Thor's room since they had already slept in Bruce's. He's snoring softly, still clutching to Thor's pillow.

Thor kisses his forehead, then stretches to head to the kitchen.

He sees Tony, making his probably fourth pot of coffee, obviously sleep-deprived. Steve walks in from his morning run and doesn't say anything when he sees a tired Tony trying so desperately to fit the pounds and pounds coffee grinds in the filter, he just guides him away from the coffee machine. Tony clasps onto him as they make their way to - hopefully - bed.

Thor ignores their little giggles when Steve moves his hands to Tony's hips and focuses on re-doing the coffee that Tony had half-murdered in his sleepy haste to make more of the sweet caffinated drink. Thor feels jealous as he pours water into the machine, wishing he could be as confident and uncaring in his relationship with Bruce as the Captain and Iron Man are with theirs.

He carries two fresh cups of coffee back to his room, and decides he wants to tell Bruce about his realization in the kitchen.

"Banner," he says softly, "wake up. I have coffee for you."

"Hgnsmmnnnn," Bruce mumbles in reply.

"Come on Banner, get up." Thor sets the cups down to gently pick up Bruce to put him into a sitting position.

"Hhnn okay okay I'm up, Thor." Bruce clutches onto the blonde's arms. He happily takes the steaming cup from Thor and sips it carefully.

"Banner I wish to talk to you about our relations," Thor starts nervously, "I was in the kitchen and I saw our friends, the Captain and Stark. The way they interacted made me yearn for confidence." Thor says. He looks at Bruce who's more awake and fully listening, nodding along. "I wish to tell our friends about us. I am ready." He finishes.

Bruce nods slowly, "Yeah, uh. That's okay, Thor. I was just worried about if we were really ready or not, but if you are, then so am I." he smiles lazily.

Thor takes his mug from him and sets it down along his to pull Bruce in for a kiss. Bruce smiles into it, tilting his head, chuckling and dragging his lips against Thors. The thunder god winds his arms around the smaller man, holding him closer. He parts to hold Bruce's face in between his hands and lands butterfly kisses all over Bruces face; on his cheeks, his eyelids and his temples, then lastly his forehead. Bruce giggles and kisses the left hand holding his face.

"I love you, Banner." Thor says softly.

"I love you too, Thor." Bruce replies sweetly.

-

"Okay everyone uh," Bruce's voice wavers as his gaze lands upon the team sitting on the couches in the main room, all paying attention to Bruce's sudden team meeting.

"Um." his head is going blank.

Thor walks closer to Bruce and clasps his hand. "Banner and I are in a relationship," he announces for the nervous, sweating scientist by his side.

"Yeah, that," Bruce says weakly, "what he said."

There's a beat of silence before Tony says, "Called it honey, hand it over." Then Steve sighs and pulls out a 20 dollar bill, slapping it into Tony's open palm. "Thanks, sweetheart" he folds the bill and pockets it.

"Yeah, I had a feeling," Clint joins in, "Thor, you were sweating balls in the hallway yesterday when I asked why you were going into Bruce's lab. It was just too fun not to tease you."

Natasha frowns a little, but more in confusion than sadness. "I guess I always had a feeling you were a little soft on Thor." she smiles, genuinely happy for Bruce.

"Whoa, what's going on in here?" Peter walks into the living room. "Oh hey guys! Wow, all the Avengers in one room this is so cool- Whoa! Bruce, you're with Thor now? That's so cool! I always thought-"

"Kid, just head down to the training room, I'll meet you there in a sec," Tony interrupts.

"Sorry, Mr. Stark," Peter replies, "I've just never seen everyone here all at once and-"

"It's okay kid, take a chill pill," Tony interrupts again, smiling sourly.

"Yeah! Yeah, yes of course okay, yeah," Peter splutters out, "yeah, uh, see ya everyone, it was uh, it's always an honor," he beams. Peter then rushes downstairs to the training room, leaving the team chuckling at the kids over-excited behavior.

"Oh come on Tony, you got a soft spot for the kid," Steve smiles at him, moving his arm behind Tony's head on the couch.

"Yeah, whatever. Just glad to have more muscle on the team," Tony snorts.

"Muscle? On him?" Clint wheezes, "I've heard better jokes, Stark."

"Whatever, birdbrain, it's not like he's my son."

"He is not your child?" Thor asks, confused. He was certain the boy belonged to Stark.

"No! I- What the hell- No." Tony stammers, clearly embarrassed. Bruce rolls his eyes and smirks, Tony definitely loves the kid like he's his own son, he's just afraid to admit he loves being a dad.

"Alright, I guess we're done here," Bruce sighs, content that nobody had really freaked out about their announcement.

"Oh yeah, what were we doing here again?" Clint asks. Natasha punches his arm. "Ow! I was joking! Jeez," Clint hisses. "Well, congrats or whatever you two lovebirds. See you later, I gotta go test out some new darts."

"Yeah, congrats you two crazy kids," Tony adds on, "don't do anything too illegal and always use protection," he adds with a wink.

The couple blushes in embarrassment. "Thanks? Tony." Bruce replies, voice tight.

The team collectively exits the living room, leaving Bruce and Thor to sit alone on one of the couches.

"Well, that went okay." Bruce says.

"Yes, it could have been worse." Thor agrees.

"I actually feel a lot better now," Bruce admits, "now we can kiss whenever we want and nobody'll really care." He moves his hand to twine tighter around Thor's. "Good idea," Thor says, then leans down to claim a kiss from Bruce. He can't believe he was ever afraid to tell his most trusted friends, his family, about the best thing to ever happen in his life: Bruce. They part, Bruce kissing all around Thor's mouth, then pecks his nose and lays his head down on his favorite spot; Thor's chest.

They fall asleep on the uncomfortable couch, arms around one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a sequel! i feel like thorbruce is super underrated so im here to serve justice and put out some tooth-rotting fluff bc its what these wholesome boys (and the marvel fandom) deserve.


End file.
